Reishūkaku
The , also referred to as the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 10 is a device created and used by the Shiba Clan.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 6 Overview The Reishūkaku is a medium-sized orb composed of a clear material that is inscribed with a red crane insignia. When infused with Reiryoku, the Reishūkaku produces a semi-transparent blue barrier, referred to as a , around the one holding it at the time that protects them from outside forces;''Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 6-9 with Reiryoku from multiple individuals pooling in it at once, the Reishūkaku can form a barrier strong enough to withstand the Shakonmaku, which normally disintegrates any spiritual bodies it comes into contact with.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 11 The shape, size, and consistency of the barrier varies between users.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 82, page 12 The Reishūkaku can also be used in direct combat for protecting the use from enemy attacks, as well as to save oneself from a fall by remaining suspended in midair and floating upward.Bleach anime; Episode 26 However, though its application is simple and straightforward, the Reishūkaku is not without risks when in use. Due to its need for a constant influx of Reiryoku to maintain its barrier, users can find themselves heavily fatigued after only a short period of activation, with even Ichigo Kurosaki, who possesses immense reserves of Reiryoku, ending up sweating and out of breath after multiple failed attempts to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 4 Additionally, as Kūkaku Shiba warns, losing one's concentration while using the Reishūkaku can result in the barrier exploding,Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 12 as demonstrated when Ichigo became briefly distracted after his successful creation of a barrier;Bleach manga; Chapter 82, pages 15-16 this can also occur when the barrier is "melted" by an outside force like the Shakonmaku that can unravel its structure, resulting in a vortex of energy followed by an explosion powerful enough to separate its inhabitants and send them flying for several miles,Bleach manga Chapter 85, pages 5-13 as well as when it is pierced by a weapon, though this has the beneficial side-effect of trapping the enemy combatant holding that weapon and engulfing them in an explosion. Those with high levels of Reiryoku and little control in channeling it can inadvertently create a massive and dense barrier that damages its surroundings.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, pages 9-12 Most notably, the Reishūkaku cannot be used by someone who does not know how to properly channel their Reiryoku,Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 6-7 and when multiple people are channeling their Reiryoku into it, they must be careful to match their levels of output with each other in order to avoid destabilizing the barrier, which they can do by sensing the Reiryoku flow of each individual through touching the Reishūkaku itself; consequently, when he formed a barrier with his allies, Ichigo found himself unable to lower his Reiryoku output all the way down to their level.Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 13-15 Usage During their rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends used the Reishūkaku to break into the Seireitei with the help of Kūkaku Shiba, who fired them out of her Kakaku Taihō while they maintained a collective barrier and, with the help of her brother Ganju Shiba, directed the cannonball to crash into the Shakonmaku with Kagizaki;Bleach manga; Chapter 84, pages 6-19 though it protected the Ryoka from the disintegrating power of the Shakonmaku, the already-unstable barrier was melted by the impact and briefly turned into a vortex of energy, sending Ichigo and his friends flying in different directions across the Seireitei. The fate of the Reishūkaku after this remains unknown. Gallery Reishūkaku Manga Gallery 80Reishukaku.png|The Reishūkaku. 80Ganju demonstrates.png|Ganju Shiba's regular barrier. 80Kukaku details.png|Ganju grows fatigued as he continues to maintain the barrier. 81Orihime's barrier.png|Orihime Inoue's perfectly spherical barrier. 81Uryu's barrier.png|Uryū Ishida narrow and oval-shaped barrier. 81Sado's barrier.png|Yasutora Sado's unstable but strong barrier. 81Ichigo attempts.png|Ichigo Kurosaki, with no experience in channeling his Reiryoku, can only create a partial and unstable barrier. 81Ganju demonstrates.png|Ganju demonstrates the proper way to use the Reishūkaku by using the basic technique used to utilize Kidō. 82Ichigo's barrier.png|With knowledge of the proper technique, Ichigo creates a large and powerful barrier that damages the area around him. 82Ichigo succeeds.png|Ichigo succeeds in creating a condensed and stable barrier. 84Yoruichi demonstrates.png|Yoruichi Shihōin demonstrates how effortlessly she can create a perfect barrier. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Ichigo and his friends create a collective barrier. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Ichigo and his friends are trapped in the melted cannonball after it hits the Shakonmaku. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|The melted cannonball turns into a vortex of energy that sucks in Ichigo and his friends. 85Kenpachi sees.png|The unstable cannonball explodes, sending Ichigo and his friends flying in different directions. Reishūkaku Anime Gallery Ep24GanjuUsingReishūkaku.png|Ganju Shiba's regular barrier. Ep24GanjuFatigued.png|Ganju grows fatigued as he continues to maintain the barrier. Ep24OrihimeUsingReishūkaku.png|Orihime Inoue's perfectly spherical barrier. Ep24UryūUsingReishūkaku.png|Uryū Ishida narrow and oval-shaped barrier. Ep24SadoUsingReishukaku.png|Yasutora Sado's unstable but strong barrier. Ep24IchigoAttemptsBarrier.png|Ichigo Kurosaki, with no experience in channeling his Reiryoku, can only create a partial and unstable barrier. Ep24IchigoUsingReishukaku.png|With knowledge of the proper technique, Ichigo creates a large and powerful barrier that damages the area around him. Ep24IchigoSucceedsBarrier.png|Ichigo succeeds in creating a condensed and stable barrier. Ep25YoruichiReishūkaku.png|Yoruichi Shihōin demonstrates how effortlessly she can create a perfect barrier. Ep25IchigoFriendsBarrier.png|Ichigo and his friends create a collective barrier. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Ichigo and his friends are trapped in the melted cannonball after it hits the Shakonmaku. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|The melted cannonball turns into a vortex of energy that sucks in Ichigo and his friends. Ep25RyokaFlyApart.png|The unstable cannonball explodes, sending Ichigo and his friends flying in different directions. Ep26GanjuUsesReishūkaku.png|Ganju protects himself from Yumichika Ayasegawa with a barrier that prevents him from falling into a pit Ep26YumichikaCutsReishūkaku.png|Yumichika manages to cut the barrier, but finds his Fuji Kujaku stuck in it. References Category:Items Category:Important Terms